


don't go far off

by koneko_kakumei



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Masturbation, No Beta We Die Like August, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koneko_kakumei/pseuds/koneko_kakumei
Summary: Reni is feeling pent-up, but Homare isn't there to help him.Still, they find a way.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Kamikizaka Reni
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week





	don't go far off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciustheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciustheDragon/gifts).



> Just before you start: this fic contains **one small spoiler for Act 9 relating to Reni!** Please read with caution.
> 
> This fic was written for day 2 of NSFW Week, for the theme "phone sex" (which I interpreted as just sexting). There's also a little surprise in here, too, which will hopefully enhance the experience ;3
> 
> So, without further ado... welcome to my OTP!

**Reni**

Where are you right now?

**Homare**

My room at the dorm. Why do you ask, my love?

**Reni**

Well, I'm… in a bit of a predicament.

**Reni**

My predicament being that you're not here to help me with another _predicament._

**Homare**

That's rather a lot of predicaments. My poor dear Reiji...

**Reni**

Quite. But seeing as you're here, I was wondering…

**Homare**

You would like my assistance? I'm afraid there's no way I can leave right now without arousing suspicion.

**Reni**

No, no, I thought as much. I actually meant… digitally.

**Homare**

Digitally?

**Homare**

Wait, "predicaments"?

**Homare**

My love, my sweetest ambrosia, are you perhaps asking me to "sext" with you?!

**Homare**

Although… as this is LIME, perhaps sexting would be a misnomer.

**Homare**

What would it be? "Slime"? 

**Reni**

You didn't have to say it outright… but yes.

**Reni**

(And I am begging you not to call this "sliming".)

**Homare**

My rose, I'm not sure how far we'll get with this without saying things outright.

**Reni**

Touché.

**Homare**

Very well. I admit, this is a new experience for me! To express my lust via the written word in real time… my, it's ingenious. I can't believe I've never tried it before!

**Reni**

Nor I. I'm surprised there is any form of the written word you haven't yet conquered.

**Homare**

You do flatter me, Reiji. You're right, however.

**Homare**

In that case… Are you quite comfortable, _mon ange?_

**Reni**

I am.

**Reni**

Ah, I suppose I should be more explicit…

**Reni**

I'm very comfortable. I'm in bed, under my duvet, my head propped up with three pillows. I am fully naked.

**Homare**

And... your arousal?

**Reni**

…My penis is becoming less flaccid by the second.

**Homare**

Mmm. How naughty...

**Reni**

And you?

**Homare**

I'm in my desk chair, having just been adding to my latest work when you contacted me. I'm fully clothed.

**Reni**

Oh dear, I interrupted you?

**Homare**

It was worth it. Not only would I pull the moon and stars from the sky for you, but this new experience could prove inspirational…

**Homare**

I can see it now. Digital Debauchery: an Ode…!

**Reni**

Homare… as much as you know I love hearing about your work

**Reni**

I'm rather desperate for your touch.

**Reni**

Guide me, won't you?

**Homare**

Oh, _bien sûr_ …! Where are my manners?!

**Homare**

Hmm...

**Homare**

I'm thinking back to our last time together.

**Reni**

Yes?

**Homare**

_Laminated lovers, cascading capriciously…_

__

__

**Reni**

Keep going.

**Homare**

_A thoughtless gesture is a jester's next raise._

__

__

**Homare**

_Swooping serpent, sweet and tender_

__

__

**Homare**

_It renders me speechless, in an amatory daze…!_

__

__

**Reni**

How saucy...

**Reni**

My penis is now fully hard. It's twitching.

**Homare**

Have you been pleasuring yourself?

**Reni**

Not really... Not since I sent my first message.

**Homare**

My, so this is the power of my words alone…!

**Reni**

Why do you seem surprised? Your words have always... _affected_ me.

**Reni**

Homare... May I tell you something?

**Homare**

Of course!

**Reni**

Not long after we started our secret trysts, I purchased all of your audio books.

**Homare**

While I am flattered, how exactly is that relevant?

**Reni**

…To this day, I'm not sure if I'm not clear enough sometimes, or you're just spectacularly dense.

**Homare**

I'm sure it's a little of both. But what am I missing, here?

**Reni**

I masturbated while listening to them.

**Homare**

...

**Reni**

Homare?

**Reni**

Should I not have said that?

**Reni**

Homare, please respond.

**Reni**

Oh, fuck...

**Homare**

I was getting into bed.

**Homare**

I very nearly came untouched. You're going to ruin me one of these days, my love...

**Reni**

Oh thank God.

**Reni**

So you don't mind that I did that?

**Homare**

Reiji...

**Homare**

It might have been one of the most arousing things I've ever been told.

**Homare**

My poor, neglected little fellow is leaking…

**Homare**

_Pearlescent fluid, scandalous druid_

**Homare**

_So ruined that I am, elixir of amour—!_

**Reni**

Good God… My dearest, you do torture me so.

**Reni**

I need you...

**Homare**

May I send you a photograph?

**Reni**

_Please._

__

__

**Homare**

Your enthusiasm is precious. Voilà ♡

**Homare**

**Reni**

Oh, Homare...

**Reni**

You're exquisite

**Reni**

I'd give anything to have you here with me… My fingers always feel pathetic in comparison.

**Homare**

You'll return the favour, won't you? ♡

**Reni**

**Homare**

Is this how Hisoka feels when he lays his eyes upon marshmallows…? I think I may finally understand.

**Reni**

Please don't talk about your friend when I'm close to orgasm.

**Homare**

My apologies.

**Homare**

But it's true that I'm drooling, Reiji

**Homare**

Would that I could swallow you to the hilt, tip myself over the precipice as I taste the bittersweet tang of your seed

**Reni**

Homare...

**Reni**

Please

**Reni**

Bring me to ruin

**Reni**

Take me to the depths of hell and to the zenith of man's pleasure

**Reni**

My sweet Hades

**Homare**

My darling Persephone

**Homare**

I love you

**Reni**

And I you

**Reni**

**Reni**

It seems we both came at the same time. How romantic.

**Homare**

It must be fate.

**Homare**

I had a marvellous time, though!

**Reni**

We must do this again… But I'd much rather have you here, next time.

**Homare**

The feeling is very much mutual.

**Homare**

It feels rather lonely, not being able to hold you...

**Reni**

I know what you mean. My bed feels so empty… I could almost fool myself into thinking our entire relationship was just some beautiful dream.

**Homare**

It's no dream, Reiji. Though we may be apart, our souls are forever intertwined. I carry you with me in my heart wherever I may be… Even if the rest of the world isn't ready for us to be together, you are so terribly precious to me. Please, never forget that.

**Reni**

How dare you, Homare?

**Homare**

Did I say something wrong?

**Reni**

You've made me cry.

**Homare**

I'm sorry. Perhaps I went too far.

**Reni**

No, you didn't.

**Reni**

I should've specified; they're happy tears.

**Reni**

I'm sure I don't deserve you…

**Homare**

Thank goodness… and once again, the feeling is mutual.

**Homare**

I never would've thought in my wildest dreams that I could find a partner as understanding as you.

**Reni**

Even though I understand so little? Other people still confuse me, Homare. Even you, sometimes.

**Homare**

But that's exactly it. We both understand that we do not understand. Together, we can move forward, learning as one.

**Reni**

You're right.

**Reni**

That's why I could never see myself lasting with anyone else.

**Homare**

And you do see us lasting?

**Reni**

Of course.

**Reni**

I fully intend to grow old with you.

**Homare**

...

**Reni**

Homare?

**Homare**

Reiji, did you just…? 

**Reni**

What?

**Homare**

...No, never mind.

**Homare**

I think I'd like that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This was a blast to write (though I think I'd rather poke myself in the eye than write another fic with pure HTML coding LOL). All art (and questionable Homare poetry) was by yours truly, and you can find the work skin [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489243)
> 
> This fic was dedicated to Lucius, an absolute legend and real good pal. He's helped me out a lot over the last few months and was also partly responsible for my falling head over heels for Reni, so... Yeah! (Also, that poem throwback was 100% intentional.)


End file.
